Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to non-noble metal-based catalysts used as electrode materials for fuel cells, and methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
In conventional proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFCs), fine particles including a noble metal with high catalytic activity and high potential, particularly, platinum, as a main ingredient, have been widely used as an electrode catalyst.
However, since platinum is a rare metal having a high cost, a need to develop alternative non-noble metal-based catalysts for oxygen reduction reaction of fuel cells having high activity and replacing platinum catalysts is increasing.
Research has been conducted into a method of using an additive such as zirconium oxide to reduce the use of platinum. A method of manufacturing a transition metal oxynitride electrode catalyst by attaching oxynitride of a transition metal to the surface of a support material by sputtering has been reported.
However, non-noble metal-based electrode catalysts currently available have unsatisfactory catalytic activity, and thus performance of fuel cells including the same can be improved.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.